unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thor2000
Hi Thor2000 -- we are excited to have Unsolved Mysteries Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 's Logo |} Hi Thor! I couldn't help overhearing your plea for help on M1shawhan's page on the Marvel Database. Is there anything I can do to help? I'm a helper with the Entertainment team, and an admin on all the Comic Databases. I read your inquiry on the Marvel talk page, but don't really understand what you'd like to do. You've got "three list pages assigned for the Wanted Cases, Unsolved Murders, Lost loved Ones and Mysterious Death Cases (which sounds like four), but they're not linked up right to where they should be coming up". Which pages are the lists, and where should they be linked to? :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Looking a little closer, it seems you do have four lists: UNSOLVED MURDERS, MYSTERIES AND UNSOLVED MURDERS, Lost, and Mosted Wanted Files. I can see that Lost is the Lost loved ones, and UNSOLVED MURDERS or MYSTERIES AND UNSOLVED MURDERS could be Unsolved Murders, and maybe Wanted Cases is Mosted Wanted Files, but I can't find the list of Mysterious Death Cases. Is that a different page than these? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I've had big gaps in updates so I haven't been keeping track, so yeah: Wanted to Wanted, Unsolved Murders to Unsolved Mysteries, Lost Loved Ones to Lost and the fourth is for cases that don't fit under those three. If you can link those up to where they should land and cognate the appropraite titles, I'd be appreciative. If I catch a clog late, we can just adjust it again. Thor2000 18:30, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : Can you fix the Navigation side bar too? Thor2000 18:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think I get what you mean, I moved the lists to appropriate names, and rebuilt the Navigation Side bar so that it points to them. That should get you off and running. :) ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, dude. I'm eternally, grateful. I've obviously written a few casefiles and lists, but I've still got to figure a way to make templates and make the site look nicer. I'm hoping to create a site that should look like more the series' official webpage should look like and let fans of the series look up every cases by episode, directly and by common themes in each one, like by state or timeframe. I don't have internet at home so I have to do this a bit at a time. Thor2000 16:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds like a big undertaking. A little at a time is probably the best way to do it. If you ever run into any other questions, feel free to leave me a message anytime, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Good luck! :) ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:30, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Nope It's labeled Instructions. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) --I found it; I just can't figure out why it won't come up through the side tool bar. Thor2000 18:47, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::It came up for me when I went to "Contributing", left the mouse on that for a second, and the little side menu came up with 'Instructions', which I clicked. That went straight to your Instructions page when I clicked it. . . What are you doing? ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ---- The same thing. I was trying to create the link before and after I posted that message, and about the eight-tenth attempt to create the working link, it finally worked. I just ran out of time to let you know I finally got it. Sorry bout that. Thor2000 15:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :No problem, glad it's all cleared up. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:29, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Response I responded on my talk page. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Font You might try to use word pad or notepad instead of Word, they usually work pretty good, and the files are smaller to save. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Categories Sadly, no. You do have the option of putting each smaller category in a larger one, but I'm not sompletely sure that's what you're looking for. So you could have Category:Articles, with Category:People and Category:Things inside it, by adding Category:Articles to the other two categories' pages. So in essence, the page that has Category:People on it will also be in Category:Articles, though I can't remember if they'll both show up that way, or if only People will show. (That's what I expect). Hope this helps, — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:28, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Pretty Doesn't need to be pretty to be pretty sweet! You should also check out EditPadPro through Google. I love it because I can use regular expressions to search and replace, and you can have a bunch of tabs open to work on at the same time. I'm not sure how I used to get along without it. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Site Traffic I'm not 100% sure. When I've heard about how well a wiki is doing, it was usually in a big spreadsheet listing. The guy who makes the spreadsheet for wikia staff is Danny. Try asking him on his talk page. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) russelco woman09 hi thor 200 thank for welcome me on board .this page is slow typing bob About John Cheek, you're telling me that over 16 years after his disappearance, he STILL hasn't been found? * If there's been an update as to his whereabouts, I haven't found it. Thor2000 15:17, June 16, 2010 (UTC) specific episode I am trying to determine if a show my mother saw years ago was on Unsolved mysteries. It was about several siblings who had been separated and sent to an orphanage in Missouri Valley, Iowa. This was sometime between 1930 and 1940. Gradually, they separately found their mother's grave and began leaving messages on it. They found each others messages (sometime in the 1980's or 1990's) and reunited. This episode is important to me because it was my mother's family that originally took the baby of this family it after the mother died. Some of my mother's siblings (now in their 90's) have seen the program, but some haven't. It would be great to order a copy of the episode. Thanks for any help you can give me. Robin * Robin, I'm not sure I recognize the segment. I've got limited descriptions/facts on the cases I've got listed and I'm missing descriptions/facts on cases I don't have listed. If the case is on the site at all, check the Lost Loves cases and cross-check with Iowa. That might help. Thor2000 16:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) looking for episode I'm looking for an episode that aired late 1989, October, November, perhaps early December 1989 about a woman who was murdered, strangled, raped. She was actually murdered 1984 and was a "cold case" until case taken off shelf, body exumed and face reconstructed and a media blast including unsolved mysteries episode done late 1989 about her. One significant thing about case is she wore a necklace "#1Grandma" which is why dectective's reopened her case. Thanks for help. Please respond to: barbgrandon@SBCglobal.net Looks like a fun site! I love Unsolved Mysteries. Used to watch it every week when I was a kid. Still love it and wished it was on DVD now. Is it? I don't know if it is or not...LOL! Anyway, I enjoy reading the stories and such. Thanks for creating this wonderful site. God bless, Leana Jo H. Unresolved cases Hi Thor! I wanted to ask you a question about the category of Unresolved. I was wondering what the category specifically means, because I believe it means that the case was mostly solved, but there are still some unanswered questions about it. I was a little confused about it. Thanks in advance, Unsolved243 * That's basically it. It's reserved for cases that are "partially solved." Murder cases where the culprit was captured but the body remains missing, fugitives who took their lives to escape prosecution... basically, any case which has reached a resolution but has left unanswered questions. I first used it on the Tracy Jo Shine case where her accused killer was caught, but he refused to disclose her wherabouts and I started applying it to other cases. Thor2000 16:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you! * I made a page for an extremely noteworthy case (Notorious B.I.G.) and I want to hear your thoughts. UBFunkaneer says "That's what a gentleman does." 22:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * This is definitely a worthy case, especially since it supposedly ties in to the murder of Tupac. I just added a bit more and adjusted the HTML to resemble other cases on the site. Thor2000 15:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thor2000 Thank you for the McAllister Major posting, unsolved murders. Jackie and Gord McAllister were my parents. I appreciate that her unsolved murder is not forgotten. 15:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) * You're welcome. I hope you get the closure you deserve. Thor2000 15:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Post I and my husband's family are in search of some type of closer in the killing of MRS MARY LEE WOODS who was killed almost 51 years ago in January 1961 we need any and all help we can - Unknown Author * I'm not a detective nor am I connected with the series; I'm a writer. You need to contact police investigators. Thor2000 16:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism User:200.23.29.78 vandalized several pages relating to Latin American drug/organized crime figures. I've reverted the edits. The IP traces back to somewhere in Mexico. Maybe they're actually involved with one or more of these cases? Anyway to pass this along to proper authorities? Thanos6 19:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) * I'm not against it, but I doubt that they'd do anything about it. One thing: if you can, try to add updated material at the HTML level, it would save me a lot of time to not go in and replace the code where it vanishes. I try to catch up on all the cases, but no longer get updates on everything that's been edited/updated. Thor2000 16:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) **Sorry. When you say HTML level, do you mean picking Source over Visual? Thanos6 19:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) **Also, more vandalism. User:24.182.34.90 keeps vandalizing the John Charles Arbogast page. Thanos6 10:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) **Yes - Most of the time I can just spot-check updates, but most of the time people are upsetting the templates (the set profile form controlling links and bold print) or placing pics in odd places and I have to go under source, delete too many images, repair breaks, and get rid of the extra spaces. And, yes, vandalism is a problem. Some people just don't have better things to do with their time than make more time for others. I put a lock on the Arbogast page to block unregistered users. Thor2000 16:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) **Thor, I was wondering if you could put a lock on the Stuart Heaton and Krystal Nabb cases to block unregistered users, because one of the users keeps giving their own opinions on the case, and they are obviously a supporter of Stuart Heaton even though what they say doesn't make much sense. Thanks in advance! -Unsolved243 **Done and done Thor2000 (talk) 17:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Faulkner I was wondering if Rita Cala Faulkner was ever caught.She holds a position as property manager in carlsbad california and has accsess to bank account numbers as well as ssn to all the tennants that live here.How can this women hold this position with her criminal background.please contact me at 760-500-9329. 05:02, July 10, 2012 (UTC) * I'm a writer, not a detective - Your question can best be answered by a detective familiar with the case. Thor2000 (talk) 16:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) New to the Site I am new to the board and wanted to thank you, Thor2000 for correcting the lists for some of the episodes that I had submitted. I wasn't sure what the best way would be to display them. I am a huge Unsolved Mysteries fan and am the editor for the Unsolved Mysteries section on www.tv.com. Essentially, I have been going through and re-ordering everything in the order they orginally aired and submitting what information I have found through the actual episodes and research via TV Guide and other sources. I am currently at the end of Season 4 with my submissions. I look forward to adding what information that I have to this awesome resource. If you have any suggestions or recommendations, please feel free to let me know. Boechsner (talk) 17:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) * Are you the reason I have to go back and renumber the episodes? Did you stick a new episode in there somewhere? My numbering was based on merging the episode descriptions of four websites and elimating the reruns lacking new segments. If you can catch up me on that, I'd be greatly appreciated since I get very little time to work on the site these days. I try to keep up with the updates, keeping the cases orderly and dealing with vandalism, but other than that, I enjoy hearing from other UM fans who appreciate this exhaustive site, and yes, I did use the TV.com site a few times to pinpoint episodes for cases, and as you may have noticed, I did focus on listing new cases in the episode guide instead of including repeats, but some fans like having a list of the Spike TV and Lifetime repeats which I had to move to keep the list from being so unwieldy and long to pull up. Thor2000 (talk) 16:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) * One thing I encourage people is to include links to relevant cases or at least refer to websites where they have pulled info under LINKS. That's one place this website is sorely missing on. If you can do anything in that area, I'd appreciate it. I just ask you add links in the SORCE format since it's easier to control the look and layout that way. Thor2000 (talk) 16:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Errors Hi. I've been reading through the various articles and noticed some spelling/grammatical errors and figured I should sign up and fix them. Any chance it would be okay to change"unrevealed" could to "unknown" when it comes to airdates? Unrevealed seems unnecessarily mysterious and using the term unknown might elicit more contributions from those who have that information. Pardili (talk) 17:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about that; to me "Unrevealed" just means "Unrevealed." "Unknown" just sounds like "Lost." I'd take it by a case by case basis, but I think all the missing airdates have been uncovered. Thor2000 (talk) 16:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sharon Johnson My daughter watched a show from 1991 I think. A woman named "Sharon Johnson" claimed to be reincarnated. She said she was a John Gillespie from Omaha Nebraska. That is my Great Great Grandfather. Is there any way of contacting "Sharon" to see what she remembers? 14:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't have contact with the serires or the witnesses. You'd do best to contact the official Unsolved Mysteries site at http://unsolved.com Thor2000 (talk) 16:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) John Charles Arbogast I would like to ask you to remove the content you have on your Unsolved Mystery page under John Charles Arbogast. This incident occured in 1996 and was resolved a few months after the case aired. John Charles Arbogast is NOT a wanted individual as you report. If you believe he is, you can notify law enforcement and you will find that this case has been resolved. My Emial is Stormchaser@inbox.com if you wish to contact me for any further clarification. If you refuse to remove this misleading information, I will be forced to contact a lawyer to take legal action against you as this information is false and harmful to my reputation. I have contacted Goggle with my complaint and they suggested contacting you before I take legal action. * I have updated the information as per your request. I apologize for any circumstances that may have resulted since and hope this resolves the matter. Thor2000 (talk) 16:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) * I appreciate your responce but the information on your page is not accurate and falls within the range of defamation of character. I am insisting that the entire page be removed. I wish to work this out with you in a civil manner but if forced, I will get legal advice on my options for defamation of character. * Are you suggesting the case has the name of the wrong person in the article? Thor2000 (talk) 15:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) * I am saying that the facts in the story are inaccurate and inflamatory. I do not want to get into the history of this case but the information given is totally incorrect. If you and wiki continue to perpetuate this false information, I will have no choice but to have it legally removed. Why do you insist on keeping this on your site when it was not even one of the UM stories. It was a 15 second announcement trying to locate me during a period that I was very suicidal. I was never charged with what your information is putting out, it was a totally different offense that has been dealt with. * The story HAS been removed; if it is back up, let me know, but here's what happened: The case was described around a missing child named Charles Abogast, but someone altered it to the case you saw. I reverted it back, but the vandalism returned. Finally, to sate this unidentified vandal, I split the true case from the case you saw WITHOUT the knowledge that the case you saw was inaccurate. A bit of research might have saved you the grief, but several more legitimate cases on UM are next to impossible to research so I decided to give the submitter the benefit of the doubt. However, since you have put me on to the proper research, the case has been removed and if the vandal returns again, I'll know how to handle it this time. I am trully sorry for your duress, and I hope this finally rectifies the matter. Thor2000 (talk) 16:24, October 29, 2012 (UTC) * THank you so much Thor. My family and I are very appreciative. Updates and Beautification Hey Thor, I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development team and I came across your Wiki when a friend of mine posted a link on Facebook! Good work! The Wiki is getting approximately 10k views a day which is extremely impressive for a show that stopped airing a decade ago. Anyway, I was wondering if you would be interested in a few updates. There are new features including forums, live chat, top ten lists (ranking episodes, perhaps?), and the most recommended by me- a new message wall system (this "Talk page" I'm currently using to communicate with you is very outdated). Let me know if you want to turn any of those on. More importantly, I'd like to beautify the Wiki with your permission. I can create a custom logo and background, and revamp the main page to include streamlined sections that would highlight featured articles, featured episodes, videos, polls, and whatever else you can think of. I'd even make fancy buttons for navigating cases by Location, Year, Case Themes, Crime, and Case Status. Also, the navigation bar could use some work. Let me know if you will accept my mission! ' PORTERFIELD ' 21:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) * Sorry to leave you hanging, I'm all all for making this site look as best as it can be as long as you don't edit or change any of the hard work I've already done. Thor2000 (talk) 15:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :*Don't worry, I am not touching any of your articles. As for the main page, I will not delete anything you wrote, but I am going to reorganize some of the text into sections. If you don't like the end result I can change it back, but I think you will like it. One question, though, how is there not an article for Robert Stack!? Cheers. ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:46, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Looking for a particular episode featuring a psychic fraud Hello - I am an artist trying to make a video piece based on my memory of a specific unsolved mysteries episode that I can't seem to find. There's something like 500 + episodes and I'm a feeling a little overwhelmed in my research! I was hoping someone might be able to point me in the right direction. The episode I"m looking for features a psychic (i believe that would be the proper term?) whose skin flaked gold. I vividly remember a clip of this woman having a necklace with the virgin mary on it, being extracted from her ear by another woman. It's a very grain video (early 80's video technology) and this woman is screaming bloody murder. I am almost positive this woman turned out to be a fraud. I know that's a vague recollection to work from - but if can help me narrow down my search at all, I would be greatly apprecaitive! Thank you! alexandra pachecog@uci.edu 01:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) * I think this is the Gary and Terry Magno case. Thor2000 (talk) 15:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Joe Shepard Hi Thor2000. I am an Englishman but a real fan of Unsolved. Can I just ask if you could add a picture to the Joe Shepard page. I tried to get it on but because I don't have an account I couldn't add it. It's a recaptured Shepard looking a bit like a Beatle! Anyway, please try to get this picture from the internet. Thank you. * I'll try to find it and get it up at my earliest convenience. If you have it, you can send it to me at aesgaard41@yahoo.com and I'll try getting it up sooner. Thor2000 (talk) 17:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Thor, I am English so I regularly get updates about Madeleine McCann, and that's why I edited. Thanks. Similarity Hi Thor, I just noticed, is it me or is it more than a coincidence that the killers in the Dick Hansen and Richard Aderson cases look alike, and the murders were also similar, seeing that they had arguments on the road. Just wondering. Please reply if you also see what I see. Thanks. * I saw it, could be a coincidence.... Thor2000 (talk) 15:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Videos Hi Thor, Do you possess any Unsolved Mysteries videos, because all Unsolved clips have recently been deleted form YouTube. I would love to see them on this site. Maybe clips for quite a lot of the cases, or update clips for the solved ones. Just a suggestion, but I think it would work. * I don't have any videos; sorry Thor2000 (talk) 15:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Passing of Dennis Farina Hi Thor, Just wanted to remind you that on 22 July 2013, host Dennis Farina passed away aged 69. No more UM unless we find a new host. :,( * I heard the sad news. - Thanks for telling me Thor2000 (talk) 21:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC)